


Whumptober 2020 - 22 - Funeral

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 2





	Whumptober 2020 - 22 - Funeral

I never thought I’d have friends. People that really cared about me. As I stare around the room, all these people are here for me. I wish I could reach out and comfort them, let them know everything is okay, but I can’t. I try to reach out to Dillon but I phase through.

I watch him shiver, maybe he can sense me. He looks around in confusion before looking back at the casket. My casket. We finally defeated Venjix, but, as usual, I wasn’t strong enough. I’m not upset though. Corinth is safe. The team is safe. Dillon is safe. He has Summer and Tenaya now, trying to keep him together. I watch the tears fill in his eyes and try to wipe them away. I sigh, unable to feel his skin. I decide it’s time, I’ve said my final goodbyes, though they’ve gone unheard. I feel better, lighter, and know one day we’ll all be united again. I give a final wave before I close my eyes. Light and warmth consume me and, finally, I am at peace.


End file.
